my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR
This sound effect can be found on Series 4000 Hollywood Sound Effects Library, which was made by . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show (Heard once in "Science.") *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Runaway Rocketboy.") *American Dad! *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Arthur *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Brickleberry *Cyanide And Happiness (Heard once in "Too Many Superheros.") *Eek! The Cat *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Beddy Bye.") - (The beginning and end portions only.) *Family Guy *Godzilla: The Series (Heard once in a high pitch in "Hive.") (N.I.G.E.L. s only) *Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law *Hey Arnold *The Loud House *Mighty Magiswords *Moral Orel *The Mr. Men Show (Heard once in "Farm.") *Phineas and Ferb *Pickle and Peanut (Heard once in "A Cabbage Day Miracle.") *The Powerpuff Girls (original) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rescue 911 *Rick and Morty *Robot Chicken *Rocko's Modern Life *Samurai Jack *Sanjay and Craig *Space Ghost Coast to Coast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sidekick *South Park *Squidbillies *Superjail! *Thomas & Friends *Totally Spies! *12 oz mouse *Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Bunson) (Wally s Only) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard Once In "Monster Madness") *Yin Yang Yo Movies *Crackerjack (1994) *Donkey Xote (2007) *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) *MegaMind (2010) *Madagascar (2005) *My Bloody Valentine (1981) (Heard only in the remaster.) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Roughcut (1994) (Heard twice.) Video Games *Abuse (1995) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Acopalypse (1998) *American Gladiators (1991) (Video Games) (Heard in the NES version.) *Battle Arena Toshinden (1995) (Video Games) - (Used as a for the DOS exclusive character Earthworm Jim when defeated.) *Bubsy II (1994) (Video Games) *Commando: Steel Disaster (Video Game) *Countdown (1990) (Heard in the Access Software Presents caption.) *Courier Crisis (1997) (Heard only in the intro FMV.) *Doom (1995) (Video Games) (Heard in the PlayStation version.) *Earthworm Jim (1994) (Video Game) (Heard in the music track of the level "What the Heck!") - (normal and low pitches) *Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side (1994) (Video Games) *GoldenEye 007 (1997) (Video Games) (Played when the tank runs over an NPC) *GunForce (1991) (Video Games) (Heard in a high pitch.) *GunForce II (1994) (Video Games) (Heard in low and high pitches.) *The Incredible Hulk (1994) (Video Games) (Heard in the Sega Genesis version, as Hulk's .) *Mace: The Dark Age (1997) (Video Games) *Metal Slug (series) (Video Games) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Secret Service: In Harm's Way *Twisted Metal 3 (1998) (Video Game) (Heard in a high pitch.) *X-Perts (1996) (Video Games) *Vendetta (1991) (Video Game) *Way of the Warrior (1994) (Video Game) Shorts Commercials Promos *The Detour on Teletoon - Family Guy (????) *Har Har Thursdays - Gwen vs. Owen (2008) (Promos) *Soapnet - Days of Our Lives (2004) Trailers *Captain Underpants; The First Epic Movie (2017) (Trailers) *Date Movie (2006) (Trailers) *Despicable Me (2010) (Trailers) *Die Hard 2: Die Harder (1990) (Trailers) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) (Trailers) *Superhero Movie (2008) (Trailers) *Private Wars (1993) (Trailers) *Transformers: Power of the Primes (Trailers) *Zoom (2006) (Trailers) TV Spots *Brave (2012) (TV spots) *Saw 3D (2010) (TV spots) Music *Jurassic Park - "Weird Al" Yankovic YouTube Videos *Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) (High pitched) *Cyanide And Happiness (Shorts) Image Gallery Bill_Nye,_the_Science_Guy_Sound_Ideas,_SCREAM_-_MALE,_TERROR,_HUMAN,_HORROR_(1).jpg|Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Megamind_Sound_Ideas,_SCREAM_-_MALE,_TERROR,_HUMAN,_HORROR.png|Megamind Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Screenshot_20180330-084316.png|My Bloody Valentine (1981) Sound_Ideas,_SCREAM_-_MALE,_TERROR,_HUMAN,_HORROR Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR.jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR Category:Sound Ideas